The Saturnalia Tradition
by giggly kitkats
Summary: Shamy celebrate Christmas. Amy teaches Sheldon some more about Saturnalia traditions. *May involve Shamy and mistletoe* First Shamy fanfic so please feel free to review and let me know what you think. Also not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or not, again let me know your thoughts.


_*Knock, knock, knock* Sheldon_

_*Knock, knock, knock* Sheldon_

_*Knock, knock, knock* Sheldon_

Sheldon's brow furrowed as he looked suspiciously over at his door. Had he woken up this morning in some sort of parallel universe where all roles had been reversed? After all, he had eaten that extra piece of toast for breakfast. It must have caused some sort of rift in the space time continuum…

"SHELDON!"

He returned to his senses and, rising from his spot, strode over to the door. He opened it to reveal Amy Farrah Fowler, stood with her hands clasped behind her back and a huge, beaming grin on her face.

"That was just unnecessary", he chided.

Her smile faltered briefly as she rolled her eyes, "Yes, Sheldon, and some would say a little obsessive compulsive."

Mimicking her eye roll, he stood aside to let her into his apartment.

"Oh and Merry Christmas to you too!" she added sarcastically.

"Thankyou" he replied, omitting any reciprocation of festive greetings and, not for the first time, missing the point of her sarcasm. When she continued to stare at him, awaiting a reply he merely said "although you should say Saturnalia, not Christmas. You know that, Amy."

He glanced shiftily at her hands that had remained hidden behind her back ever since she had arrived. "I hope that isn't a present concealed behind your back, Dr Fowler. You know my feelings regarding presents". Amy was indeed aware of this particular quirk, which is why it amused her greatly as she watched him visibly become more excited at the prospect of what may await him.

"I do. Which is why this is not a present… as such" her grin became wider. Sheldon looked a little disappointed and confused.

Amy continued, "However, I did do some research on the traditions of Saturnalia". Sheldon perked up. He was always intrigued by Amy's research, even though it was frequently to do with yucky squishy things. Amy took a step toward him, "Did you know, for instance, that mistletoe" she pulled out the rather tattered looking plant from behind her back, "was considered magical, mysterious and a very sacred plant in European folklore. It was considered to bestow life and fertility, offering protection against poison and also being an aphrodisiac."

"That's very interesting," he replied, obliviously "Did you also know it was considered a plant of peace, under which enemies could declare a truce. Although, _we_ haven't been arguing so I hardly see why… Oh!" Sheldon backed away from her, seeing for the first time where all this was going. "It's also a parasite, Amy".

"But it's tradition, Sheldon." She said, fluttering her eyelashes as she advanced towards him.

"Be that as it may, I think I'd rather have had the Games of Thrones box set I made some not so subtle hints about on the phone last week."

"Don't worry, you'll get that too". Sheldon's retreat came to a stop at his kitchen counter. _Drat, that vixen has backed me into a corner_. "Well?" Amy asked sweetly, hovering the mistletoe above his nose and puckering her lips playfully.

Sheldon considered Amy's lips for a few moments. "Fine" he conceded.

Amy's smile broadened. She closed her eyes and waited.

Sheldon contemplated for a few seconds, how best to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. Realising that there was nothing for it but to just do it, he leaned toward her.

Amy felt him hesitate as he reached an inch from her face. Before she had time to wonder if she had pushed him too far this time, she felt their lips meet. It was a feeling she had never felt before. The connection. She desperately wanted to savour the instant. Sensing Sheldon start to pull away, she took her opportunity and pressed her mouth deeper onto his. To her surprise, she felt a response as he pressed back. They both breathed each other in and then, both equally stunned by their own reaction, they broke apart, wide eyed and flushed.

Amy lowered herself down from the tip toed stance she had acquired and cleared her throat.

"Well, that's enough Saturnalia miracles for one day. Games of Thrones?"


End file.
